Стальгорн
(17,400) (2,000) (400) (200) |loc=Северный Дун Морог |government=Сенат, наследственная монархияLoC (дворфы), Демократия (гномы) |ruler= Совет Трех Молотов |affiliation=Альянс |language= Дворфийский, Всеобщий, Гномский |rewards= Баран верховое животное (редкие и эпические) |source=''Lands of Conflict, 75-77 ''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 16, 34 }} thumb|Великая кузня Стальгорн (Ironforge — «железная кузня») — оплот Альянса, столица дворфов во вселенной Warcraft, которая находится в северной части Дун Морога. Также недавно в город переселились изгнанники Гномрегана гномы, чей город был захвачен троггами и заражен радиацией. История Стальгорн — древний дом дворфов. Пока клан Чёрного Железа не был изгнан из города, и о Войне Трех Молотов никто и не мыслил, Стальгорн был коммерческим и общественным центром всех кланов дворфов. Теперь этот город является домом клана Бронзобородов. thumb|Каменные врата Стальгорна Много цитаделей дворфов пало во время Второй войны между Альянсом и Ордой, но могучий город Стальгорн, вырубленный в толще скал Каз Модан'а и защищённый великими вратами, так и не был взят Ордой. Относительно недавно Стальгорн также стал домом беженцев из Гномрегана. После Третьей войны столица гномов была захвачена дикими троггами и лепрегномами под предводительством Анжинера Термоштепселя. С тех пор небольшое количество гномов поселилось в столице дворфов, переделывая район города по своему усмотрению. Стальгорн — второй по населённости город в Азероте после Штормграда. Население города насчитывает 20 000 душ. Весь город находится в глубине горного массива и приходится домом исследователям, шахтерам и воинам. Массивные каменные врата обороняют город в военное время, а горная лава используется для утепления жилищ дворфов и ремесленных работ. Районы thumb|Карта Стальгорна Стальгорн по своей структуре представлен в форме огромного круга с секциями. Он также имеет несколько уровней. * Общий зал — сразу за вратами, торговый центр города. * Великая Кузня — середина города; центр ремесленников; там также находится тронный зал короля Магни Бронзоборода. * Палаты Магии — Гильдия магов, паладинов и жрецов. * Палаты Войны — юго-восточный район; командный центр армии дворфов. ** Оружейный зал — Гильдия воинов и охотников. * Заброшенный грот — северный район; обитель разбойников и чернокнижников. * Зал исследователей — северо-восточный район; штаб Лиги Исследователей, а также музей и библиотека. * Город Механиков — восточный район, населён гномами во главе с предводителем Главным механиком Меггакрутом. ** Подземный поезд — ветка метро, проходящая под землей от Стальгорна до Штормграда, располагается восточнее Города механиков. Другие: * Аэропорт Стальгорна — аэродром с двумя взлётно-посадочными полосами на одном из склонов горы Стальгорна. *'Шестой уровень' - Шестой уровень Стальгорна. Здесь расположен Рынок и Гостиничный район. (Не введен в игру.) *'Седьмой уровень' **'Рынок' - рыночный район на седьмом уровне Стальгорна. (Не введен в игру.)Alliance Player's Guide, pg 141 **'Гостиничный район' - район на седьмом уровне Стальгорна, в нем находятся апартаменты для гостей Стальгорна. (Не введен в игру.) *'Восьмой уровень' - Восьмой уровень Стальгорна. Расположен над рынком и гостиничным районом. Не содержит районов. (Не введен в игру.) File:Ironforgemanual.JPG|Карта Стальгорна (WoW manual) File:IronforgeLoC.JPG|Карта Стальгорна (Lands of Conflict) Выдающиеся личности Задания . POI .]] ''.]] * Аукцион расположен между выходом из города и Общим залом. * Банк расположен в Общем зале напротив аукциона. * Распорядитель полетов расположен в восточной части Великой Кузни. * В городе расположено 4 почтовых ящика: два в Общем зале - один рядом с банком, второй у таверны; третий расположен в Городе Механиков; последний в таверне у Палат Войны (со стороны Города Механиков). * Подземный поезд, созданный гномами, курсирует между Стальгорном и Штормградом. Вход в него можно найти в Городе Механиков. Пути сообщения Воздушные ; Штормград ; Лагерь промозглого ветра ; Заоблачный пик ; Опорный пункт ; Южнобережье ; Гавань Менетилов ; Телсамар ; Солнечный край ; Часовня последней надежды ; Лагерь братства Тория Поезд ; Штормград Мелочи * «Iron forge» — чит-код в игре «Warcraft: Orcs & Humans», который позволяет получить все усовершенствования. * Стальгорн является самым обороняемым городом в «World of Warcraft». *According to ''Thinking with Portals - A Memorandum on Proper Portal Usage, a book that can be found in Dalaran, Ironforge was flooded in 24 AD with water from Lakeshire when a mage removed the liquid filter from a mage portal. *Although similar to the current version, Ironforge's layout was a lot bigger in the alpha-version of the game. It consisted of multiple levels connected by bridges and stairs, two elevators (one to reach Old Ironforge, the other to reach the Deeprun Tram), an additional destination for the Deeprun Tram other than Stormwind, and a forge looking more like a power-generator than a foundry. Rumor has it there even was an elevator to the Dun Morogh airfield. *Before the addition of auction houses in all capital cities, Ironforge was the central hub of Alliance activity. As a result of so many players in one concentrated area, the city was often referred to as "Lagforge" because of the increase in latency and decrease in framerates. Since the addition of linked auction houses in all capital cities, and the fact that Stormwind is located closer to the Dark Portal and has quicker access to Northrend, Ironforge has become much more user friendly. Изменения в обновлениях * Галерея File:ironforge2.jpg|Великая Кузня File:Finespindle's Leather Goods.jpg| File:WoW5Y - Ironforge Scenic Concept.jpg| Заметки de:Eisenschmiede es:Ironforge fr:Forgefer it:Ironforge nl:Ironforge pl:Ironforge ru:Стальгорн fi:Ironforge Категория:Дун Морог Категория:Стальгорн Категория:Города Альянса Категория:Территории гномов Категория:Территории дворфов Категория:Крепости Категория:RTS читы Категория:Нации Категория:Столицы